Christmas
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: Jack and Ianto and the kids celebrate Christmas. Inspiration of The Doctor, TARDIS and Reindeer from the BBC Advertisement.
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody snow! The SUV is covered with it! Thought Teaboy was going to get some rock salt!" Owen grumbled as he glanced around the snow covered Cardiff Bay.

"I was but the children wanted to play and well any weevil with a hint of common sense will stay underground in this weather" Ianto replied, watching as Griffin and Tucker threw snowballs at each other.

It was a week before Christmas and the miracle that was snow had fallen. Jack and Ianto had been attempting wrapping presents as well as added ones for Griffin's birthday.

"Where we should be! Away from the freezing coldness and stupid sn….oof!" Owen groaned as a snowball hit him square in the chest. "Who the hell was that? I'm going to hang them from the nearest Christmas Tree!" Owen threatened, bringing his attention to Jack who was chuckling softly.

"I think you'd find it was my middle child" Jack smirked, nodding at Tucker who had the most mischievous look on his face imaginable. "Sorry Dad! Couldn't resist!" Tucker hollered before throwing himself at his brother and bringing his down in the snow. "Tucker!" Griffin yelled in response before starting to wrestle with him in the soft snow.

Gwen and Toshiko however had opted for the safe game of helping Jack and Ianto's youngest daughter build a snowman. "There we go sweetheart! Just a little bit more snow around his head" Gwen smiled, helping the little girl to get the snowman just right.

"Emily! Come here baban!" Ianto called. Emily looked up slightly surprised but came running at Ianto. "Here you go, you can use these to make a mouth for Mr Snowman" Ianto told her, handing her a bag of some sort.

"Coffee beans?? Wow, someone must love their daughter" Owen smirked. "I have to agree with Owen here Yan. It's a Christmas Miracle that you'd give up those coffee beans" Jack chuckled, watching as Emily ran back to Gwen. "Don't drop them and make sure Auntie Gwen opens them for you!" Ianto called after her before blushing at Jack's amused look. "Well almost…" Jack grinned.

* * *

Gwen opened the bag and poured a few coffee beans into Emily's open hands. "Ok, we've got the nose and eyes, now about a nice smiley face for the snowman?" Gwen suggested. Toshiko came around Emily's other side and started to put 'clothes' on the snowman, which included a hat, scarf and a cardigan that she had found when cleaning out her wardrobe.

Emily was too busy concentrating on placing each coffee bean exactly right on her snowman that she didn't hear her brothers' excited squeal until she was picked up by Toshiko and was being shown something by Toshiko's pointing.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ianto asked Jack with a raised eyebrow. "It can't be, but it is!" Jack responded with a broad grin. The Doctor was coming into landing on top of his TARDIS and guiding a few reindeer. "Now I've seen everything" Owen commented. "Doctor is Santa?" Emily asked in awe. Jack blinked a couple of times before making his way over to his daughter and pulling her into his arms. "Looks like it baby" he replied, watching as The Doctor started to dive down for a landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack raised an eyebrow as The Doctor came into land, the children immediately running over to look at the Reindeer. Though Jack had to gently lower Emily before she did a face plant into the snow as she wriggled out of his grip to join her brothers.

"Doctor…..explain!" Jack said slowly, looking first at the Reindeer, then at the TARDIS then to the beaming face of The Doctor. "Well nothing much to explain really. The TARDIS got stuck in the snow so these guys were nice enough to let me use them for transportation. I can get why Father Christmas has a blast on Christmas Eve" The Doctor grinned, his hands stuck in the pockets of his coat as he balanced on his heels.

"They're magic?" Emily asked as she ran back to her father again and Jack hoisted her on to his hip. The Doctor looked slightly taken aback at the little voice before glancing at Griffin and Tucker. "Another one? I'm sure you only had Griffin and…oh you had a boy!" The Doctor commented with a giant grin.

"That was years ago, the last time you decided to visit. When I was carrying Tucker, I was only a couple of months gone. Since then I had another child. This is Emily-Rose" Jack replied, giving The Doctor a glance as he mentioned Emily's middle name.

The Doctor looked both sad and pleased at the name. "She'd love that" he murmured before bringing his attention once again to Emily as she tugged at the sleeve of his coat from her spot in Jack's arms. "You be Santy?" she asked hopefully. The Doctor looked mildly confused at what she was asking before widening his eyes. "Oh! The Reindeer? Well I was just…I was" he stammered.

"He just came to show off his Reindeer, Emmy. He doesn't want to play at pretend" Tucker frowned. Griffin shrugged his shoulders at his brother's words. "He's busy. Its alright, we can just play in the snow. I mean it's only Christmas, its not that important" he added. Ianto gave Jack a nudge as he noticed their youngest daughter's lower lip start to tremble, the tell tale sign that she was going to burst into tears. All three faces couldn't hide their disappointment.

"Oh but I…" The Doctor continued to stammer, looking at all of the children. "It's alright Doc, don't let my kids guilt-trip you…Emily" Jack trailed off as Emily started to have a queen tantrum, kicking her feet against Jack's legs and crying her heart out. "Emily, behave now or you won't have anything for Christmas" Ianto tried, regretting it as soon as the words were out of his mouth as the little one just started to cry harder and louder.

The Doctor blinked a couple of times before taking Emily off Jack and holding her close, stroking her hair gently which got Jack and Ianto looking at each other in amazement as their daughter instantly started to quiet down. They both knew that Emily's tantrums usually lasted about five minutes, ten if she was extra grumpy. "Now now. Shhhh. I'll be Santa. But if I'm going to be Santa…not fat though…always jolly and bouncy of course then I need to do this right. I'll come back on Christmas Day! With my three elves but without the Reindeer, I need to leave them but I'll bring the TARDIS…that can be a sleigh! What do you reckon?" The Doctor asked the little girl, bouncing her in his arms to keep her settled. Emily thought about it for a few seconds before nodding her head happily. "Deal! You be Santy and bring Griff Griff extra! His birthday! He sixteen!" she told him with a sweet smile. "Oh that's right! But don't you think Tucker should get something extra too….since you're the baby and only girl so you always get more presents and its Griffin's birthday and he'll get more…" The Doctor asked her, beaming as she nodded in agreement. "You've just signed yourself up for babysitting! You're amazing" Ianto chuckled. "Right! I'm going to take these lot back home and I'll see you all in a couple of days…here you go Jack, Princess Emily-Rose" The Doctor smiled, handing the small child back to Jack before heading back over to the TARDIS. "Merry Christmas and I'll see you on Christmas Day…bright and early!" he announced before guiding the Reindeer back into the sky and towards the north.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto grabbed hold of his daughter and hoisted her on his hip in her mid dash around the Hub. It was Christmas Day morning and their children were extra hyperactive for obvious reasons.

"Da!" Emily pouted at him, looking extremely cute in her My Little Pony pyjamas and her long dark hair all tangled from sleep. "Don't Da me young lady, you need to get dressed. The presents aren't going to get up and walk away" he chuckled.

The Doctor chose that moment to walk into the Hub followed by his three 'elves', Martha Jones, Tish Jones and Donna Noble. "Merry Christmas from Santa and his merry little elves!" The Doctor announced happily. "I'm classing myself as a Snow Queen, Spaceman!" Donna shot at him, whilst Martha and Tish waved at the two boys who were fighting over Rhys's specially made jam tarts and mince pies. "Hi Auntie Martha!" Tucker grinned and immediately went over to hug her. "You look awesome!" Griffin added.

"Thank you boys and happy birthday Griffin" Martha replied, hugging them both in turn. She was dressed up in an elf like dress, lime green and a green santa hat. Emily was in the process of wiggling out of Ianto's arms and he quickly placed her on the floor, Jack and Ianto were both struggling in getting their daughter out of the habit of trying to get out of their arms when excited. One of these days, they were going to drop her and then there would be tears.

The Doctor grinned at Griffin. "Oh yes! Happy Birthday! You're almost leader of the house…hub" The Doctor corrected himself. "He already is" Jack chuckled appearing from his office with a small box for his son. "Birthday…." He told Griffin in way of explanation and watched as his son started to unwrap it.

"Erm Jack, what is it with your children and their fascination with me?" The Doctor suddenly asked as he found Emily attached to his leg and refusing to let go. "My Doctor! Yep!" she giggled and hid her face into his leg. "They take after me?" Jack shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"That I agree with since everyone goes ga ga when The Doctor is around…apart from me" Tish laughed, rolling her eyes as Donna pointed at her. "Include me in that. Too skinny a rat to be classed as attractive" Donna commented. "Stop it you pair!" The Doctor warned, ruffling Emily's hair and managing to detach her from his leg and handing her back to Ianto, who immediately headed back to Jack's office to get Emily changed.

"Doc, we were thinking about letting the kids open their presents back at our house….Rhys is there with Gwen at the moment, helping with Christmas Dinner. You'll join us right?" Jack asked, almost pleadingly. "Well I'm not really the….but of course, kids playing with their toys, bit of the Queen speech, snow…sounds perfect. I'll just put the brake on in the TAR…" The Doctor trailed off as he saw Donna glaring at him. "What??" he asked defensively. "You're not flying off in your spaceship! You're spending Christmas with your friends and giving those kids a Christmas Day they'll never forget!" she told him sternly. "I was going to" The Doctor replied before glancing at the mince pies. "Ooh! Can I have one?" he asked eagerly, bouncing on his heels a little too happily.

"Of course! Would you like some tea as well Doc? Yan shouldn't take long with Emily, he'll get her dressed and Tosh will do her hair" Jack asked with a grateful smile. "That sounds great Jack! But no rush! Its your husband's Christmas too…what did your Dad and Da buy you for your birthday anyway Griffin?" The Doctor asked, peering at the box in Griffin's hands.

"It's a watch! One I wanted too! Thanks Dad! I'll thank Da later, promise!" Griffin beamed. "You're welcome!" Ianto chuckled, coming back down childless. "Where is she?" The Doctor asked sounding slightly disappointed. He loved the boys but they were sixteen and twelve respectively but he was hoping to show a bit of Christmas Magic to his youngest niece who still believed in the whole Santa Clause and Magic that Christmas brought with it.

"Tosh is just curling her hair. And by a brush not curlers before you start having a heart attack Jack, they'll be another fifteen minutes or so. We'll allow them a present to open each before we leave" Ianto replied with a small smile. "Ok sounds like a good plan! Martha, Tish and Donna, its brilliant to have you guys here. Owen is just scraping snow off the SUV so we can actually travel to our house…the TARDIS will be fine Doc" Jack added with a grin.

* * *

When Owen had arrived back from the SUV scraping, they had gotten the children to sit on the floor after singing Happy Birthday to Griffin and Jack and Ianto had chosen one Christmas present each for them to open before starting out to their house, already phoning in advance to Gwen that they would have extra guests.

Griffin had his present first which was from Jack and Ianto. He beamed as he tore the paper off and grinned at his parents. "Thanks! You guys are the best parents ever!" he announced happily. "What is it Griff?" Martha asked intrigued. "It's a boxset of action movies" he replied with a wink.

Tucker was next and quickly tore the paper off his present from Toshiko and Owen. When asked about the shared present, Toshiko had blushed and Owen had gone even quieter. Somewhere along the line they had become sort of a couple which Ianto was thrilled about even though he still didn't quite get along with Owen. Tucker raised an eyebrow at his Aunt and Uncle. "A Nintendo DS? Thanks!" he grinned as he spotted Tosh's worried look that Owen's choice of present was wrong. "You have extra games somewhere as well Tuck" Owen added proudly. "Thanks Uncle Owen, you're the best!" Tucker announced.

"I think its Emily's turn now and this is from her Daddy" Jack grinned, his voice instantly turning to a baby tone something he did when addressing or talking about his adorable daughter. Everyone watched as Emily unwrapped her present and giggled as she pulled out a purple teddy bear and hugged it tightly. "Mine?" she asked Jack with a cute look. "Yes baby, yours" Jack agreed, glancing at The Doctor. "We ready to go? I think its time for Santa and his cute elves to show us a magical Christmas" Jack grinned watching as Donna shook her head in amusement. "I dunno, I was going to stay at home and have a lazy Christmas and what am I doing? Pretending to be an Elf!" The Doctor just rolled his eyes and whisked Emily back into his arms, Jack had noticed that he had grown extra attached to his daughter. "Right! Let's get going! Christmas presents need to be handed out to one and all" The Doctor grinned, turning with the little girl in his arms and heading to the exit and towards the SUV whilst Martha followed with a heavy sack in her arms which Ianto took off her and carried for her whilst Jack kept an eye on their boys and Tosh and Owen followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily trotted into her kitchen and tugged at Rhys's jeans as she looked up at him, smiling angelically "Uncle Rhys!" "Hello gorgeous! You've opened up all your presents? Record timing eh Gwen?" Rhys laughed, bending over to pick up the little girl.

"Nope! Came for Ribena….please!" Emily announced, remembering that her parents wouldn't be impressed if she forgot her Ps and Qs. "Have you had breakfast this morning Em?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. Emily shook her head then shrugged, "Daddy said I could have a chocolate biscuit!" she smiled, scrunching her nose.

"Oh I bet he did….Jack!" Gwen called her friend watching as Emily pouted at her. "Oh one biscuit isn't going to ruin her dinner. Needs energy to open her presents then to play with them" Rhys grinned, as he got out Emily's mug and poured a tiny bit of Ribena in it and then poured cold water in it to dilute the juice before handing it to her.

"What is it?" Jack asked coming into the kitchen from the living room, glancing first at Gwen, Rhys and then his daughter. "She wants a biscuit. She said you allowed it" Gwen replied. Jack looked at his daughter and shook his head in amusement. "Oh did I now? I can't remember those words coming out of my mouth. Sure it wasn't your other daddy?" he asked her. Emily shook her head, "Da didn't but me want! Please daddy! I eat all my dinner! Will!" she pleaded.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she caught Jack's expression. He caved too easily with his kids. She had a feeling that it was because half the time he felt guilty over the past but she would never question his parenting. Ianto and Jack were doing a top notch job with being parents. "Ok, you can have half a biscuit! Now come on, everyone is waiting on you princess" Jack chuckled, watching as he got the biggest, brightest grin from Emily and she held her hand out to Rhys for her biscuit who had already gotten it out of the biscuit tin and handed it to her. He laughed as she tore back into the living room with her mug and biscuit. "I can understand the lid for the mug now. Blackcurrant is the hardest thing to get out when spilt on carpet or any other material". Jack raised an eyebrow at him in surprise, "didn't really see you as the house husband type Rhys. Thanks for all this though, Ianto usually does it but with guests and three children to keep an eye on…even though our eldest son is sixteen, god that's a scary thought" Jack chuckled.

Before Gwen could reply to that Tucker made an appearance and looked at the adults in turn. "Da said you have to come in now. We want to open our presents!" Tucker grinned cheekily before running back into the living room again. "Consider ourselves told eh?" Rhys laughed, washing his hands under the tap before following Jack and Gwen into the living room.

* * *

They found Griffin and Tucker sitting on the sofa with Martha in the middle, Emily quite settled on The Doctor's lap and Owen, Tish, Tosh and Donna waiting patiently which was quite surprising since Owen and Donna were the most impatient. "Where's Ianto?" he asked as he spotted that his husband wasn't part of the group.

"Here! Just went to get bin bags otherwise we're going to have paper everywhere. Its Christmas, last thing I want to be doing is cleaning" Ianto told him with a little chuckle as he opened one and placed it near The Doctor and kneeled down next to him and his daughter, Jack smiled and quickly joined him watching as The Doctor coughed at Donna.

"What? I didn't do anything Spaceman!" Donna frowned. "He wants the sack Donna" Martha prompted, pointing at the sack which was nearest to The Doctor. "I knew that" Donna said sheepishly and handed the sack to The Doctor with difficulty. "What do you have in there? A dead body" she asked as she plonked it and The Doctor reached in and pulled out presents handing one to Emily and gesturing to the boys to get theirs. "Its bigger in the inside…" The Doctor replied in way of explanation. Jack and Ianto smiled as Emily's face lit up in delight as she opened up her present. "That's from me, Merry Christmas darling" Martha grinned as Emily showed her parents her new skipping rope.

"You can play with it later" Ianto promised as he glanced to his boys who were opening their presents. "What do you guys have?" Jack asked. Tucker held up a basketball. "Since Uncle Owen got ours eaten by Janet" he smirked. "Hey! You shouldn't have been playing in the Med Bay then" Owen growled. Griffin shook his head as he finished opening his. "Thanks Auntie Gwen, are you trying to say I smell?" he asked, looking at the deodorants she had bought him. "No, I just thought that you would like some now you're sixteen" Gwen replied, blushing lightly. "He doesn't need it. Got the pheromones from me" Jack grinned. With Gwen still blushing, the kids continued to open their presents in glee.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor grinned as the party atmosphere started to kick off before dinner. Don't Stop Me Now was playing on the CD player and Ianto was dancing with Emily in his arms.

"I can see why you married him" The Doctor commented to Jack as he watched the Welshman dip and swing the giggling little girl around the small space of the living room. Jack looked up from trying to put one of Emily's toys together and grinned back at him.

"He's great huh? Complete natural with the kids" Jack replied. The Doctor watched as Gwen danced with Griffin whilst Tucker sat sulking on the sofa. "Your middle child doesn't seem to like fun though. Is he alright?" The Doctor asked concerned. Children should love Christmas not be miserable through it.

Hearing The Doctor's words, Jack glanced at Tucker and shrugged. "He's at the age where he thinks he's too old to care about Christmas. I've already pointed out that Griffin is the eldest and is having more fun than he is but its like having a chat with a brick wall".

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a few moments before clapping his hands together and making Toshiko jump out of her skin. "Sorry Toshi! Didn't mean to alarm you!" The Doctor laughed and strode over to where Tucker was sitting. "Come on young man. You have an appointment with the TARDIS!" he announced happily.

Jack's mouth dropped open at that and immediately set after The Doctor. "What? Oh no I don't think so. My son isn't stepping a toe in the TARDIS until he's old enough Doc. You know I trust you but I have rules set for my children".

Ianto had caught a bit of the conversation and carried his daughter over to the small circle that was Tucker, The Doctor and Jack. "Also he's only twelve. We would allow Griffin to go with you at 18 instead of 21 but Tucker is just too young" Ianto joined in.

The Doctor looked at the two men in turn before speaking again. "I promise to have him back as soon as possible. You won't even notice that he's gone. Come on Jack, its not like I'm going to put him in unnecessary danger" The Doctor begged.

Jack looked to Ianto who gave him a small nod before looking back at The Doctor. "Alright but I want him back in five minutes!" Jack finally agreed, taking his daughter into his arms as he noticed that she was trying to struggle out of Ianto's arms, her own arms outstretched and her hands, clenching and unclenching.

Ianto moved away from Jack and their daughter and watched concerned as Tucker followed The Doctor out of the house. "He'll be ok. He's with the best Ianto" Jack reassured his lover before starting to slow dance with Emily in his arms to a Westlife song.

"Ok whose rubbish is that?" Owen groaned as he pointed at the CD player. "It's a mixed CD and don't moan, Emily loves it" Ianto replied. Gwen grinned as Emily held on tightly to Jack's braces and giggled at him. "Plus extra adorableness seeing Jack slow dance with his baby daughter. She loves it" Gwen added in, letting Griffin take the lead in the dance. "And you're a chil…" Owen started, stopping as Ianto gave him a look. "Its only a bit of fun. Why don't you ask Toshiko to dance and stop moaning? Or you can help Rhys in the kitchen" Ianto smirked.

"Not to this rubbish I'm not! Put something decent on!" Owen bit back. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to slow dance with Emily. "Owen!" he said sharply, warning him to shut up. "Oh right! Forgot! Innocent little ears! Just put a better song on after this has finished!" Owen grouched. "I'll put the radio on shall I?" Ianto asked with a roll of his eyes. "Guys! Stop it! No arguing today please!" Gwen pleaded. Ianto nodded and walked over to Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist from behind and slow dancing with him. "I've been replaced then?" Ianto chuckled.

"Well what can I say? I found a beautiful princess…you ok dancing like this?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as Emily laid her head against his chest. "Don't want to disturb Em and yes I'm comfortable" Ianto replied, continuing to sway to the slow music.


End file.
